


Color Me Intrigued (Podfic)

by TeenyTinyTony (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, artist lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TeenyTinyTony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance draws. Specifically, Lance draws Keith. A lot. Wonder why that is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Me Intrigued (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Color Me Intrigued](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398916) by [dreamcp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcp/pseuds/dreamcp). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ct7h27amjfim85w/Color+Me+Intrigued.mp3) (SIZE 26MBs) 

**Podfic length:** 27:58

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so here is my first Voltron podfic (and my third podfic in general) and I'm just really really pleased that dreamcp let me podfic their work, which is amazing and there should be a link up there to the original if you want to leave them comments and/or kudos. That said please let me know if I did okay as well?


End file.
